starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders
Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, also known as Starla & the Jewel Riders in the export English version, is a 1995-1997 American children's animated series that is the subject of this Wikia. It also inspired the later Avalon: Web of Magic series of books. In the show, the titular young heroines, Princess Gwenevere and her fellow teenage Jewel Riders—Fallon and Tamara—are sent by their wizard mentor Merlin on a great quest to save their enchanted kingdom of Avalon from the threat of the evil sorceress Lady Kale. The three girls share a special bond with their animal friends and each other, which allows them to work together as a team. Aided by the boys of the Pack, they go on their adventures to use their friendship and the magic of Enchanted Jewels in order to stop Kale and bring the now exiled Merlin back home. Elements Characters The show's recurring characters include the titular Princess Gwenevere/Starla, Fallon, and Tamara, as well as Lady Kale, Merlin, Morgana, Archimedes, Drake and the rest of the Pack, Sunstar, Moondance, Shadowsong, Rufus and Twig, Grimm, Queen Anya, King Jared, the Babies, and Ian, among others. Many of the various minor characters who appear only in one-two episodes are also covered in the article list of episodic characters. Episodes There are has two seasons, each with 13 episodes. The show's first season (originally aired 1995-1996) begins with "Jewel Quest, Part I" and ends with "Full Circle". The second one (1996-1997) begins with "Morgana" and ends with "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"). Plot File:Merlin's banishment.png|The banishment of Merlin File:Good vs Evil.png|Good (Fallon) vs Evil (Kale) File:Gwen meeting Sunstar.png|Gwenevere first meeting Sunstar Premise The magical kingdom of Avalon has been a place of peace and serenity for many generations, and the realm with all its people and creatures has prospered under the protection of the good wizard Merlin. But now darkness is looming as an evil force emerges, and to make things worse, the dangerous wild magic is getting out of control. Envious of Merlin and jealous of her good twin sister Queen Anya, the power-hungry Lady Kale plans to take control all the magic of the kingdom so she can overthrow Merlin's order and reign forever. The only hopes lies with the beautiful Princess Gwenevere (Gwen, also known as Starla) and her fellow novice Jewel Riders, the tough and agile Fallon and the empathetic and musical Tamara, accompanied by their special friend unicorn mounts and Merlin's owl Archie, who must stand up to the terrible powers of Gwen's wicked aunt. The three teenage heroines, aided by the wolf-riding young knights of The Pack led by Gwen's suitor Drake, need to learn how to use the good magic of their Enchanted Jewels—Gwenevere's Sun Stone, Fallon's Moon Stone, and Tamara's Heart Stone—so they can deliver Avalon from evil. The girls and their friends have to combat destructive outbreaks of the wild magic and find the seven hidden magic jewels so they can defeat Kale, rescue Merlin, and restore peace and the balance in magic. And so their great Jewel Quest begins! File:Heroines.png File:Dreamfields Jewel.png File:Adventure.png File:Morgana with Kale.png File:Merlin speaks.png File:Wild magic ride.png Themes Throughout the series, the girls and their animal friends learn lessons, experience romance and ride into courageous adventures as they explore their fantastic world and oppose evil. The importance of friendship is a key theme in all of the stories. Having distinctive Enchanted Jewels visually signifies the friendship bond between a youngster and his or her animal friend. The underlying truth of the meaning and value of friends, destiny, and accepting responsibility are expressed in the Circle of Friendship, a special and revered ceremony commemorating the bonding of a young person and an animal friend—this philosophy is the major theme in the series as the Enchanted Jewels encourage teamwork. Season 1 storyline The evil Lady Kale, a former Princess who has been banished from the Crystal Palace by Merlin, obtains the powerful Dark Stone and attempts to gain control of the Crown Jewels—seven mystic stones which bind the magic of the kingdom to good. Kale plans to use the magic of these jewels to turn Avalon into a dark realm and rule it for all of eternity. After Merlin refuses to give her the key to the Jewel Box in which the Crown Jewels are stored and scatters the jewels all across kingdom and beyond, she casts him into the Wild Magic to perish there. With Merlin now gone, the witch's magic spreads chaos in the realm as she plans to twist it into her own dark domain. The only way Merlin’s three inexperienced students, known as the Jewel Riders, can overcome Kale's dark magic, save their kingdom and rescue their mentor is to find all seven Crown Jewels, now hidden. Gwenevere (paired with with Sunstar), Fallon with (paired with Moondance), and Tamara thus embark on a great quest as they search for these lost stones to get them secured before Kale can steal them away—and, in the end, hopefully rid the world of her and let the exiled Merlin return to Avalon. Season 2 storyline Merlin and the Jewel Riders seemed to have won against Lady Kale, but Merlin still remains trapped inside the Wild Magic. What is more, they soon find out that not only Kale is still alive but now she has a very dangerous new ally—a newly revived Queen Morgana, once the leader of ancient wizards. Together, the two evil witches hatch a plan to gain control of legendary Wizard Jewels to at last destroy Merlin and rule Avalon and the wild magic. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders discover that having the Crown Jewels tuned to their own Enchanted Jewels have given them greater powers, too. Thus begins the quest for the the magic jewels that can return either Morgana or Merlin to Avalon. In a race against the forces of darkness, the Jewel Riders have to master their new magic and get the stones first for the goodness to prevail. The girls and their friends, old and new, must do do their best to defeat their enemies once and for all and finally free Merlin. Production Development Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders was produced by the New York-based studios New Frontier Entertainment and Enchanted Camelot Productions for Bohbot Productions (later BKN) in 1995, in co-production with toy company Hasbro. There have been many different changes between the various early concepts and the final release. Merchandise Several dolls and various other merchandise items released have been produced for the show. (The book is covered separately.) Legacy Fandom Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders has kept a small Internet fandom presence for over two decades, in particular in its native USA and in France (where the show was most successful), and to a significant degree also in Russia. Avalon: Web of Magic Avalon: Web of Magic and Avalon: The Warlock Diaries' '''is a series of young adult novels and comics written by Rachel Robert and inspired by ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. In comparison to the Jewel Riders, Avalon is aimed at an older (teenage / young adult) audience. There is an animated series adaptation currently in production, also produced by the Jewel Riders creator, Robert Mandell. Further reading * Credits and cast * Songs * Quotes * Miscellaneous Media Images File:01-05.png | Jewel Quest, Part I 02-08.png | Jewel Quest, Part II 09-01.png | Home Sweet Heart Stone 10-01.png | Love Struck 12-12.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-10.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-07.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-11.png | Full Circle File:15-01.png | Shadowsong File:24-06.png | The Fortune Jewel 01-02.png | Jewel Quest, Part I 01-01.png | Jewel Quest, Part I 02-01.png | Jewel Quest, Part II 02-03.png | Jewel Quest, Part II 02-04.png | Jewel Quest, Part II 03-02.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance 03-05.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance 03-07.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance 04-01.png | Song of the Rainbow 05-01.png | Wizard's Peak 11-07.png | Dreamfields 11-09.png | Dreamfields 11-10.png | Dreamfields 11-12.png | Dreamfields 12-02.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-01.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-05.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-03.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-06.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 12-08.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone 13-02.png | Full Circle 13-04.png | Full Circle 16-04.png | Fashion Fever 16-07.png | Fashion Fever 16-09.png | Fashion Fever 17-02.png | The Wizard of Gardenia 19-01.png | Prince of the Forest 19-03.png | Prince of the Forest 19-04.png | Prince of the Forest 19-08.png | Prince of the Forest 24-01.png | The Fortune Jewel 24-02.png | The Fortune Jewel 24-03.png | The Fortune Jewel 25-05.png | Spirit of Avalon 26-01.png | The One Jewel 26-03.png | The One Jewel 26-05.png | The One Jewel Videos External links * Official website * The Jewel Riders Archive * Internet Movie Database entry * TV Tropes entry Wikipedia * Catalan: Starla i les amazones de les joies * English: Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * French: Princesse Starla et les Joyaux magiques * German: Starla und die Kristallretter * Italian: Starla e le sette gemme del mistero * Polish: Starla i Jeźdźcy * Portugaese: Starla e as Jóias Encantadas * Russian: Принцесса Старла и повелители камней * Serbo-Croat: Starla i jahačice dragulja * Spanish: La princesa Starla * Swedish: Starla och juvelriddarna Category:Main